Giant Robo - OVA Extras
This article lists the various minor character deaths that occur in the OVA Giant Robo: The Night The Earth Stood Still. Episode 1. The Black Attache Case * Three Big Fire attack choppers are destroyed by Tetsugyu and Ginrei. Ginrei shoots down one while Tetsugyu uses his hatchets to cut one in half and drag the other down from the sky. * The bodies of Doctors Duncan, Shimure and Trumbeaux - three former colleagues of Dr. Shizuma - are seen hanging from a cathedral bell tower in Paris. The three scientists were murdered by Big Fire. * The area surrounding Notre Dame is completely upheaved. Emanating from Notre Dame is an energy field that completely stops the functions of the Shizuma Drive, the clean energy source that has replaced all other forms of power in this series. With all power across Paris disabled, countless lives are lost as a result, such as in traffic collisions or in hospitals. * Lord Alberto attacks Interpol's Peking base, killing at least thirteen people. * When Alberto attacks the base's infirmary, at least one guard is killed in an explosion. Episode 2. The Tragedy of Bashtarle * Ivan explains to Daisaku that a third of the Earth's population perished as a result of the Tragedy of Bashtarle. * When the Eye of Volger arises in the ruined city of Paris, it unleashes a devastating wave that obliterates what remains of the city and likely wiping out all remaining inhabitants. Episode 3. The Magnetic Web Strategy * Since it appeared in Paris, the Eye of Volger has advanced to the UK and crossed the Atlantic into the U.S.A.. Its anti-Shizuma field has disabled all power in every city it has passed through. According to Professor Go, two thirds of the planet have been rendered powerless, leading to shortages and the outbreak of mass panic. No death toll is announced, but it is likely to be high. * The Eye of Volger arrives in Shanghai and its anti-Shizuma field disables all power throughout the city. However, the city is already deserted having been evacuated beforehand, so no citizens die when their machines suddenly overload and crash. * As the Experts of Justice activate their magnetic web net to trap the Eye of Volger, several of the webbing pylons explode having been sabotaged by Ivan. An unknown number of agents are killed in the explosions. * Ivan summons his giant robot Uranus which destroys a dozen of the remaining webbing devices with laser fire. An unknown number of Interpol personnel are killed. Episode 4. Twilight of the Super Heroes * An unknown number of Interpol agents are killed when the Greta Garbo is infiltrated by Koenshaku. Episode 5. The Truth of Bashtarle * In Daisaku's flashback, a Big Fire Q-Agent an be seen lying dead on the catwalk near Dr. Kusama. * GR-2 - Second of the GR series of robots, commanded by Cervantes the Dazzling. Giant Robo destroys its "brother" using its powerful rocket bazooka. * Garron - A Big Fire robot resembling a frog's head. It is summoned by Genya to capture Ginrei. Daisaku summons Giant Robo which destroys Garron by firing rockets into its mouth. Episode 6. Crime and Punishment * At Big Fire's headquarters, the Magnificent Ten receive multiple transmissions from their operatives around the world who are suffering due to the Eye of Volger. One agent from Alaska reports that his unit's esper with pyrokinetic ability is dead, meaning that the rest of the unit will eventually freeze to death in Alaska's harsh climate. * Several humanoid constructs attack Jujoji who uses his mystical Bell of Life to destroy them. * The warriors of Ryozanpaku mobilise as Interpol HQ is attacked by Big Fire. Fabulous Fitzkarald uses his bizarre and lethal finger-clicking power to slice three of his attackers in half. Episode 7. Grand Finale * Daisaku drives a small car toward Robo and the Eye of Volger but is attacked by Keppu Clan ninjas. Koushin and Kaei, the masters of Ryozanpaku, come to his aid. Kaei strikes one ninja with an arrow and Koushin kills two others with a sword slash that cuts across the ground and through the air. * The three Gen brothers come to Daisaku's aid, using their resonance powers to form a barrier that repels several Keppu warriors. * The remaining Experts of Justice all enter the fray, using their multitude of skills and powers to defeat the Keppu ninja and allow Daisaku to reach Robo. * Daisaku's car crashes as it nears the Eye of Volger and Daisaku finds himself at the mercy of one last Keppu warrior. Suddenly, Tetsugyu, who was believed to have died in Episode 5, appears behind the Keppu and throttles him, saving Daisaku. Category:Giant Robo Category:Giant Robo: The Night The Earth Stood Still Category:Anime Deaths Category:Extras